


mirrorball

by mirakeul



Series: take me to the lake where all the poets went to die [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, You're too nice, reader gets taken advantaged of because of being too nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakeul/pseuds/mirakeul
Summary: “i’ll get you out on the floor, shimmering beautiful”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: take me to the lake where all the poets went to die [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096379
Kudos: 13





	mirrorball

**Author's Note:**

> comfort with suga! comfort with suga! comfort with suga!

_I want you to know  
I’m a mirrorball  
I’ll show you every version of yourself tonight_

You smiled at the person next to you, trying to comprehend what they were saying. You were bombarded here and there with people asking you for help. Sugawara couldn’t help but get worried, he knows how hard it is for you to deal with crowds like this.

When he notices your eyebrows furrowed, he excused you from the crowd. He pulled you somewhere quiet as he rubbed circles in your hand to help you. It may not seem like it but he knows you’re tired. He can see how you do everything for anyone, you couldn’t really say no. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered after he pulled you to an embrace, you were slightly shaking as your chest rose to calm yourself.

“Yeah, thanks, Kou.” You put your arms around him, instantly calming down because of his heartbeat. 

_I’ll get you out on the floor  
Shimmering beautiful  
And when I break, it's in a million pieces_

Everyone is known for something like Suga is known to be a volleyball player and how he’s known to be motherly to his team. You were the girl known to grant favors to anyone. You could never say no because of how nice your personality is and Suga tries his best to help you.

He knows how tiring it can be when you always do what is asked of you. He also tries and talks you out of it but you just do it anyways. You were nice like that. It’s harder for him when people take your niceness for granted. He almost went feral after you told him of that one incident with the guy, yikes.

He brushes his fingers through your hair, humming a small tune as you both hugged. You know how he feels when you overwork yourself and you really try not to. You were glad for him because he helps you through everything, assuring you that he would always be there for you.

“Hey, Kou?” You looked up with him looking down on you. He has a smile on his face as he gazes upon you. “Thank you.”

He chuckles, kisses your nose, and says, “I don’t know what this is all of a sudden, Y/N. Did you need something?”

You playfully slapped his chest, a laugh resounding from the both of you. You both quieted down, just smiling and looking at each other.

“No, but seriously, thank you.” He playfully rolled his eyes, pulling you again to him as he placed a soft kiss on your lips.

“It’s nothing, just for you, Y/N.”  
  
_Hush, when no one is around, my dear  
You’ll find me on my tallest tiptoes  
Spinning in my highest heels, love  
Shining just for you_

You were at his volleyball game. It was the match between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa. You met up with Suga before to wish him luck by giving him a kiss and a hug. You sat with Yachi and the others as you breathed, you smiled and cheered with the school.

Your eyes well up with tears as you watched the game, feeling very proud of Tsukishima who blocked Ushijima successfully. You were filled with worry when Akiteru-kun and Yachi went down because Tsukishima was injured, you just hope he’d be okay.

You cheered with all of your might as you watch them play, your heart bursting with emotions as you cheered for your school. Shiratorizawa was loud but you tried your hardest, to show them that you support them. As Hinata spiked the winning point, you held your breath. That was it, they won! You cried as the third-years cried on each other’s shoulder after they were declared winners.

You smiled at Suga, mouthing the words “I’m proud of you” as you cheered for their team as they bowed to the stands. You wiped the tears as you raised your fist to the air which he copied. You went down with Yachi and the others. When you see them, you immediately ran up to Suga, jumping on him.

He laughed, catching you, his arms automatically supporting you. You left kisses all over his face to the team’s amusement. You got down from him and congratulated the others, hugging Daichi and Asahi. You smiled at them, chatting lively with Hinata and complimenting Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama.  
  
_I want you to know  
I’m a mirrorball  
I can change everything about me to fit in_

Sugawara Koushi was your angel, you had no doubt about it. He’s like sunshine on a gloomy day that just lights up your day whenever you two see each other. You met in junior high and surprisingly, became classmates again in high school.

As for the romantic aspect of your relationship, it happened in your second year. You confessed to him about some feelings you hid for so long, expecting to be rejected by your long-time friend. What you didn’t expect was him literally sweeping you off of your feet. He laughed as he spun you around and confessed to you as well.

He noticed you and your mannerisms even more after you two started dating. He would notice your nose twitch when you get annoyed. He would notice your hands, mindlessly stretching when you get nervous. He would notice how your eyes crinkle at every joke, his smile growing wider with yours. He notices the little things you didn’t even notice yourself.

That’s why when he noticed your unusual behavior whenever someone you’re not really close with approaches you and asks you for something. He would notice the uncertainty in your voice as you say yes. He would notice the small frame of time you would frown when the person isn’t looking but then he sees you smiling once more like you never frowned. He would notice how you constantly change yourself based on who you were talking to. That’s why he pulls you before you even say yes.

He remembers when he confronted you about it. He pulled you aside, politely apologizing to the person. You were confused that time, what was it with Koushi?

“What are you doing?” He said, his eyes looking stern.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that?” You said, amused. What he said next made you drop the act.

“Y/N,” He didn’t look amused. It was different from the usual smiling Sugawara you knew. “I can see through you, you know. Why do you do this?”

He gestured to you, your mind not understanding what was it. He sighed and continued. “Why do you change yourself?”

_You are not like the regulars  
The masquerade revelers  
Drunk as they watch my shattered edges glisten_  
  
“I—what?” You know deep down what he was talking about but you don’t want to. You chuckled nervously. “I’m not?”

He looked at you with the ‘seriously?’ look which made you hang your head down low. He sighed, pulling you to him and trapping you in an embrace. You stiffened in his hold as he rubbed circles on your back, the comforting gesture slowly making you tired and let go.

He held you that day as you cried, not pressuring you into telling him anything as he assures you of everything you’ve been doubting and doing. You melted into his embrace and soon enough, became drowsy, and fell asleep on him. It was a good thing you were seated at the time.

Suga smiles at your sleeping figure, wiping the tears from your face as he cradles you close to him. He cards his fingers through your hair and pressed a soft loving kiss on your forehead. He would do everything for you, he knows that now.  
  
_And they called off the circus, burned the disco down  
When they sent home the horses and the rodeo clowns  
I’m still on that tightrope  
I’m still trying everything to get you laughing at me_

You tried to rid yourself of these thoughts, you really did. You couldn’t tell Suga because you don’t want to be a burden to him. You learned how much you needed Suga when you broke down, telling him that everyone has left you.

You wanted to be someone people liked but you guess, that won’t be the case anymore. You cried on him, thinking why do you have to change so much for other people. You couldn’t even understand who you really are without thinking it was a façade.

Suga helped you through that. He whispered loving things to your ear, telling you that friends do not abandon friends just because they can’t get benefits from that friendship, in your case, doing favors. You were nice, yes, but you had your limits just like everybody else. If anybody tried to take advantage of your nature, you wouldn’t even have guessed it if not for Suga.

_And I’m still a believer, but I don’t know why  
I’ve never been a natural, all I do is try, try, try  
I’m still on that trapeze  
I’m still trying everything to keep you looking at me_

Suga holds you close as he assures you and calms you down. It was the worst breakdown you ever had, Suga’s heart aching as he looks at your tear-stricken face. You were the most pure-hearted person he knew and it hurt seeing like you need to change everything and do everything for people. 

You brought out the best in everyone but managed to break yourself into pieces. He took a deep breath as he rubs your arms in the most comforting way he knows. He’ll be there for you, broken or not. He would be the one that stays in the end, he’ll make sure of it.

_Because I’m a mirrorball_  
I’m a mirrorball  
And I’ll show you every version of yourself tonight


End file.
